The Dragoness Who stole Heartswreaming
by blackcrescent2
Summary: This is my own version of the Grinch who stole Christmas I know that this late I'm sorry lot of IRL stuff keep me busy.


**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc. Also, this is a parody off The Grinch Who Stole Christmas which is owned by Dr. Seuss.**

 **The Dragoness Who Stole Hearth's Warming**

In a faraway town, there was a village covered in white snow, decorations, and different types of ponies with smiles on their faces because it was Hearth's Warming, but in a faraway cave stood a dark green dragoness with a light green underside. Next to her was a brown labrador. The dragoness's heart was colder than the snow.

"Look at them, Star. They're so happy. It's disguising. Every year, I hope that this holiday will just pass by, but no. I get to listen to them laugh, and not to mention seeing the children and their toys," the dragoness said, annoyed. She walked back into her cave. Back in town, a white Pegasus stallion with a light blue mane and tail was holding a long list on brown paper. He put the list down.

"Ice Fire, where did you go?" he said in a worried tone. He looked around and found a Pegasus filly. She was white with pink tips on her wings and hooves. She was holding a stack of boxes which obscured her face. The stallion removed one the boxes from the stack, revealing her face. She had the same color of mane as the stallion and she had ruby red eyes. "There you are," he said, relieved.

"Dad, don't you think this is a bit much?" Ice Fire asked curiously.

"Of course. It's the holiday, sweetheart. How about we go home and call it a night?" the father said in a reassuring tone. They walked passed all of the decorated houses which were, at that moment, unlit. They finally reached a small house which was covered in lights. A pink Pegasus was flying around, putting more lights on the house.

"Hey, honey. How are you doing?" he asked curiously. She flew down and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm doing okay. Just getting ready for this year. I'm going to win the award for the most decorated house instead of Lily. She wins almost every year, but this time I'm going all out so, I've got this championship in the bag," she said confidently.

"You can do it. Just remember to get inside and warm up so that you don't get sick, honey," he said caringly. He kissed her and helped his daughter put the presents up. "So, Ice Fire, how'd you like to come to work with me? It could be fun," he asked curiously.

"Sure, Daddy," Ice Fire said happily. They walked back into town towards a post office.

* * *

 **Two hours prior…**

In the cave, the dragoness picked up an old cape and a mask. "Star, we're going to town to cause some havoc," the dragoness said joyfully. She picked up her dog and went out of the cave, unfurled her dragon wings and glided towards the town. When she got to the town, she tucked her wings under the cape and began to walk around the town. Finding a post office, she sneaked around until she managed to get in. Once she was inside, she reached into her cape and pulled out letters, throwing them into the mail slots to be delivered. Meanwhile, in the front, Ice Fire's dad was busy helping customers with their presents. Ice Fire found an empty slot with cobwebs the name tag said that it belonged to somepony named Jade.

"Hey, Dad, who is Jade?" Ice Fire asked curiously.

"Well, Jade is a dragoness who hates Hearth's Warming. That's why no letters go to her. Sweetheart, would you mind going into to the back and getting me some more stamps? Just be careful of the auto-stamper," he said, sounding worried.

"Okay," Ice Fire said monotonously. She went towards the door which lead to the back area. The door to the room where Jade was opened. She flew up and held onto the ceiling. Ice Fire walked towards where the stamps were going around on a huge machine that was filled with presents. Jade's mask fell. Ice Fire picked it up and looked at it with curiosity. Jade jumped down. The little filly looked up. Seeing the dragoness, she screamed and stumbled backwards which made her fall into the machine.

"Too bad. Well, let's go Star," Jade said uncaringly. The dog bit down on its owner's tail. "Hey, Star. That's not a chew toy," Jade said angrily. She tried to shake her dog off. "Oh, fine. You win," Jade announced. She reached down into the machine and pulled the little filly out. "Do you not know to not to take something that doesn't belong to you?" Jade said, annoyed. She took the mask from the filly.

"Thank you for saving me," Ice Fire said thankfully.

"Saving you? Do you think that was what I was doing?" Jade said curiously. The filly nodded her head. "Wrong. I thought that a package needed to be wrapped," Jade said amiably. She grabbed some wrapping paper, and in two minutes, she wrapped the filly up. Jade then left the post office and walked way. Ice Fire's dad, who was worried, came into the back to see what was taking his daughter so long. He found her wrapped up. He tore into the wrapping paper.

"Honey, I know you're excited for the holiday, but that's no reason to cover yourself in wrapping paper," he said, laughing.

* * *

Jade made her way towards a trash chute. "Our job is done here, Star. It's time for the fast-track back home," Jade said happily. She grabbed her dog, pressed the button on the trash chute and slid around in pipes. Later, she landed on a pile of garbage. She stood back up and walked towards her cave. She then threw the cape and mask to the ground, sat down on a worn out green beanbag chair and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Ice Fire, after leaving the post office, had a question that she wanted to have answered. What was Jade like in the past? She went out to find somepony who might know. She found an old Earth pony mare. Her mane and tail were short and white and her cutie mark was a teddy bear. Her eyes were light blue and her body was a pale yellow.

"Hi, Miss Care Heart. I hoped that you might be able to tell me more about Jade since you ran the orphanage a while back," Ice Fire asked curiously and hopefully.

"Of course, sweetheart. Please, come on in. It's cold out here," Care Heart said kindly. She and the filly walked into her home. It had a white floor and the wall was covered in some pictures of young fillies and colts. The final picture was a little green dragon. "So, what is it that you want to know about Jade?" Care Heart asked curiously.

"Can you tell me why Jade hates Hearth's Warming?" Ice Fire asked curiously.

"Well, it was 20 years ago. I was a little bit younger. It was winter and I was heading back to the orphanage to wake the children and make sure it was warm. When I got there, there was a green dragon egg at the front door. I brought it in and placed it near the fireplace. We didn't know about dragons, so I took it in as my own. When she was 8, she had this little crush on another student and she really got into the holiday spirt. She made this little angel, but I don't know what happened to her. You should ask her crush, Lilly. She might know," Care Heart said kindly.

Ice Fire walked back out into the cold and headed to Lilly's house which was across the street from her home. It was covered in white lights. The house was red. She knocked on the door. A light purple unicorn with a short red mane and tail appeared. Her cutie mark was two white lilies that lay next to each other.

"Hello, Ice Fire. What can I do for you?" Lilly asked curiously.

"I heard that you might know what happened to Jade after she gave you her gift," Ice Fire stated curiously.

"I do. Please come in," Lilly said amicably. The two of them walked into Lilly's house. It was pure white. She had a white pine tree covered in lights and sliver balls. They sat down on a big white chair. "When the teacher told us about the gift exchange, back then, the mayor, Iron Hoof, thought that we were a thing, but I was too busy with my studies for those types of things," Lilly said with half-honesty. "So, when every pony was leaving, I went to Jade and told her that I loved this season and all its colors like the reds and whites, but my favorite color of them all was green. On the day of the exchange, she gave me a love angel. Iron Hoof was mad and started to pick on her, telling her that she was just a lizard and that nopony would love something so scaly. He pushed her which caused her to hit the gift. It fell and shattered. She got back up, angrily looked at Iron Hoof and breathed fire on his face. It didn't kill him, of course, but that's why he has a burn scar on his left ear. She looked saddened and ran away. Nopony ever saw her again," Lilly said sadly.

Back at the cave, Jade was up and standing outside, looking at the little town with hatred. "Oh no. It's their holiday cheer master. I've got to block the noise out and make sure that what holiday spirit I have left doesn't show up," Jade said sourly. She walked into her cave and gathered some old and broken blenders, putting nuts and bolts in them and starting them up to block out the noise that came from outside. Back in town, Ice Fire and her parents were walking towards the square.

"Dad, I might do something that could be considered crazy," Ice Fire said unsurely.

"Yeah. That sound good, dear," he said in monotone. They made it to the town hall and stood with the other ponies. Mayor Sliver Hoof walked up to a wooden stand. He was a gray unicorn stallion with a scar on his left ear and his mane and tail were silver.

"Hello. Is everypony here to nominate the holiday cheer master?" Mayor Sliver Hoof asked curiously.

"I nominate Jade!" Ice Fire yelled. Everypony looked at her in shock.

"Nice daughter you have, Postflight. Ice Fire, come here," Mayor Silver Hoof amiably. Ice Fire walked through the crowd and stood near the mayor. He got down from the stand. "Now, Ice Fire, tell me why Jade would make a good holiday cheer master when she the completely hates this holiday," Mayor Silver Hoof stated curiously.

"I believe that we should at least try to show her that this holiday is for everypony. That includes dragons. We should at least try," Ice Fire said pleadingly.

"Very well, but if she does not come down from her cave in 30 minutes, then it must be somepony who enjoys this holiday like me," Mayor Steel Hoof said unhappily. Ice Fire used her little wings and flew all the way up mountain towards the cave. It took 20 minutes to finally get up and she was tried. She walked towards the cave entrance. She could hear loud music. It sounded like some kind of hip hop party. She walked in and found the dragoness who had her head in-between two large broken speakers which were both shrouded in smoke and seemed as though they would go on fire at any time. An old record player had a disc spinning on it as Ice Fire walked behind the dragoness.

"Excuse me, Jade," Ice Fire said softly as she tapped the back of the dragoness. Jade felt something touch her and she stopped the record player.

"Who are you, and how dare you enter my home?" Jade said angrily.

"I'm Ice Fire, and I want to invite you to be our holiday cheer master. If you come to town, you win the award," Ice Fire said excitedly.

"I won an award? Why should I go for something as simple as an award?" Jade asked curiously.

"Well, Lilly would be there," Ice Fire said amiably.

"She'll see me a winner. I like that idea. Did any pony try to stop you?" Jade asked curiously she walked up to the filly, and with a claw around the little one, slowly walked towards the exit.

"Well, Mayor Iron Hoof was unhappy about it," Ice Fire said unsurely. They stood only six inches away from the cave exit. There was a red button.

"Well, you know what? You convinced me. I'll go down there and enjoy the holiday," Jade said slyly.

"Really?" Ice Fire asked in excitedly.

"No," Jade said in monotone. She reached over the filly and hit the button which opened a floor under the little filly, causing her to fall into the pipes that connected to the trash chute. She slid down, and in seconds, she ended up flying out the trash shoot and into a pile of snow. "How dare they invite me on short notice? I mean, I could go, but my schedule wouldn't allow it," Jade said angrily, holding an old blue book and flipping through the pages. "Well, I could squeeze in a bit of time," Jade said curiously. "No. I'm not going. Well, it wouldn't be too bad to see Lilly," Jade said as she walked towards the cave exit, but she kept talking herself out of or into it.

Her dog jumped up and, with her paw, hit the button, causing Jade to fall into the pipes and end up flying out the trash chute, causing her to crash right onto the stage. She stood up and saw the shocked expressions on the ponies' faces.

"What? Never seen a dragon before? Well, take a picture if you want it to last longer," Jade said sarcastically. "Anyway, I'm here for an award, then I'll get out of here so I don't become happy like the rest of you when this holiday comes around," Jade said sourly.

"Relax, Jade. You'll get your award, but since you're back, how about a good old welcoming party?" Mayor Iron Hoof said happily, but not without sounding false. All the ponies gathered around and Jade was swept up in the cheerful crowd. The party lasted for two hours. When Jade got back on the stage, she almost seemed happy. Mayor Iron Hoof walked up to her. "Since you've been chosen as the cheer master, who better to give you your award than the pony who raised you, Miss Care Heart," Mayor Iron Hoof announced. Care Heart walked up to the dragoness with a smile on her face. She was holding in her right hoof a light blue box wrapped in a red ribbon. "Of course, this award is a secret gift made by an unknown pony," Mayor Iron Hoof said slyly. Jade opened the box and inside was a broken angel. "Ah. Must have gotten damaged. Nothing a little superglue can't fix. Now then, Lilly. I have a question for you," Mayor Iron Hoof said curiously.

He got off the stage and walked towards Lilly. He levitated a tiny black box out from his mane and opened it. Inside was a golden ring with three diamonds on top of each other. "Lilly, will you be my wife and make me the happiest stallion in all of Equestria?" Mayor Silver Hoof asked curiously. Jade walk down with anger in her eyes. She walked behind Mayor Sliver Hoof and tapped him on shoulder.

"Hey, Iron. I've got a gift for you to help your sides match," she said angrily. When Mayor Iron Hoof looked over his shoulder, Jade used a light green fire to burn his right side. He screamed in pain and ran towards a snow pile to stop the fire.

Jade took to the sky and flew away, but not before knocking down the huge Christmas tree, and went back to her cave. Ten minutes later, she landed near her cave. Looking back, she saw that the ponies were getting the tree back up. She walked back inside her cave, filled with rage.

"This is the last straw. They made a fool of me. Now, I need a plan to get back at them so I can have the last laugh," Jade said angrily. She began to pace around her cave, thinking, and in roughly five minutes, she got an idea. "I've got it. They love this stupid holiday, and what's more important to them than their gifts? If I take them away, then there will be no Hearth's Warming," Jade said happily.

She started to gather any fabric that she could find and tore them apart. With an old sewing machine, she sewed them together, and once she finished, she looked at an old wooden clock. It was 11:00 PM. She made a giant bag with a tired smile on her face. She rubbed her eyes and stretched out her body. Even though she was tired, she had something to do because Hearth's Warming was just around the corner and she still had a lot of work to do, so she grabbed her bag.

"Star, be a good girl. I filled up your bowls. I'll be back as soon as I can," Jade said caringly. Her dog wined and gave her owner puppy eyes. "Fine. You can come with me," Jade said with a sigh. Star's tail wagged in happiness. Both Jade and her dog stood at the entrance. Jade hit the button. Both of them felled, sliding through the pipes. Jade landed in the snow with her dog next to her. She went from house to house, putting the presents and trees of each house into her bag. It took five hours for her to finish, and by then, her bag was as big as a three-story building.

Using a bed sheet that she stole, she tore some holes in it so she could carry her dog without harming it and tied it to the bag, making sure that, when she landed, her dog could get out of the homemade carrier. She grabbed the bag and started to fly. She struggled at first and got it off the ground and ten feet into the air. She flew all the way up to the top of the mountain that she lived in. She slowly landed and waited for her dog to move. Once she knew that her dog was safe, she let the bag fall on the snow-covered cliff. She tiredly landed next to it. The sun was up in the sky. She passed out, sleeping for two hours.

She was awakened by ponies' cries. She got up with a yawn, looking out of the cave and seeing the small town below, enjoying the sad cries of everypony.

* * *

Back in town, all the ponies were gathered around the town square to see what Mayor Sliver Hoof could do.

"So, all our gifts and trees have gone missing because we invited a dragon, and there's only one pony to blame—Ice Fire. So, what do you have to say now?" Mayor Iron Hoof asked angrily. Ice Fire felt all eyes turn to her. Her dad walked in front of her.

"I have something to say. Jade might have taken the gifts, but there is something that's more important than presents—family and friends. That's what Ice Fire has been trying to help us to see. The real meaning isn't in some kind of package. It's something that comes from the heart," Postflight said kindly. Everypony was inspired by the words. They were no longer mad or sad. They were now happy and started to sing. Ice Fire looked around and a thought came to her mind. She took off in the sky and flew towards the mountain.

* * *

Back on the mountaintop, Jade was over the moon that her plan had worked, but then she heard something that was not tears of sadness. It was the sound of happiness. She flew down from her cave to make sure that her ears weren't playing tricks on her, but the sound got louder. It was cheery.

"Somehow, Hearth's Warming came without warping. What's the meaning of this?" Jade asked angrily. She thought and thought, and no matter what she thought, she had no clue until something hit her. "Maybe Hearth's Warming means a lot more," Jade said to herself. Her heart felt like a volcano was erupting and all the ice that covered her heart was gone. Something else replaced it, and she wanted to give back what she had stolen.

She flew back up to the top. The bag started to slide down the mountain. She rushed down and grabbed it, trying to pull it back, but thanks to gravity, it was hard and the bag was going to fall. She looked at the sky sadly, unable to fix what she had done. Suddenly, she saw somepony's head on top the bag, and to her shock, it was the filly Ice Fire. "Ice Fire, what you doing here?" Jade asked with curiosity and worry.

"Nopony or dragon should be left alone on Hearth's Warming," Ice Fire said amiably.

Jade was touched and felt the bag start to slide even closer to the edge. Ice Fire fell inside. Seeing this, Jade used all her strength, not to save the gifts, but the little filly, and with a lot of effort, she was able to pull the bag back to safety. She flew to the top of the bag to check on Ice Fire. She was safe. Knowing that the pony was safe, Jade helped her out of the bag. She grabbed the bag and the two of them flew down to her cave entrance. Jade's dog was sitting at the front of the cave, and using the button, they all flew into the pipes. The bag was in front of them, and seconds later, they flew out of the trash chute. Jade and Ice Fire walked to the town center together. Jade apologized for what she did and hoped that she could be forgiven for how she behaved.

"I, for one, forgive you, Jade, and Iron, I'm not interested because my heart belongs to another," Lilly said sincerely. She gave him his ring back, walked up to Jade and gave her a small peck on the cheek. Jade and Lilly blushed a dark red.

"I see. I was mean to you, and I'm sorry. I hope we can be friends," Mayor Sliver Hoof stated curiously. Jade walked up to him.

"Of course. Happy Hearth's Warming, Iron," Jade said amiable. Jade and everypony else celebrated the holiday by singing and enjoying each other's company.

 _The End._

 **Hope you all enjoyed this story. Until next time. Please review or PM. Also, special thanks to RedPoison for your OC, Ice Fire, and my friend, EagleTsubasa, for helping.**


End file.
